


The Most Poetic Love Story

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Healthy Conversations, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Warning: Author thinks she is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:magnus/alec + “Just trust me.” + “I should have told you a long time ago.” + “Why are you whispering?” + “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”





	The Most Poetic Love Story

“Just trust me.” Magnus says the moment he sees the pinched look of concern on Alec’s face. Magnus’s voice finally betrays just how tired he feels as he pulls Alec by the hand to their living room, somewhere a little more comfortable for a potentially difficult conversation.

Magnus managed to keep up a positive, happy front the majority of their walk home from Catarina’s, but the closer they got to their actual apartment building the faster his heart beat and the more he spun his wedding ring, as if distracting his hands would keep the dark, dangerous thoughts circling his mind at bay. To think Magnus thought walking home would give him more time to sort out his thoughts was surely a mistake.

Their trip to Catarina’s had been surreal, rooting something that long had been a fantasy for Magnus as a _reality_ and it was stirring up many emotions Magnus had long left unchecked. In just three months, they would be adopting a warlock baby, younger than a year old, to raise, to expand their immediate family of two to _three_ . Alec was ecstatic and so was Magnus, but there was this small detail of it nagging in the back of his mind, a detail about himself that he had failed to mention for the past three years of their relationship - the moment never feeling right until he kinda just _forgot_ about it. A childish excuse but a true one just the same, the detail never came up or had relevancy in Magnus’s day to day so it sorta just... slipped his mind.

But now that it was on his mind, he couldn’t just forget about it again. Not if a baby was about to enter their custody, their _home._ He had to tell Alec the truth, there was no more delaying it.

Alec’s words bring Magnus back from his clouded thoughts, concerned expression smoothed out to one of warmth, reaching forward to squeeze his hand. “Hey, you know I do - I’ve trusted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

The sweet reminder soothes the ache in Magnus’s heart, coaxes a small smile at the memory of the first time that Alec said he trusted Magnus, before they were anything - just barely acquaintances but something undeniable taking root between them. Magnus tries to hold onto that memory as he grounds himself. It’s not that he thinks Alec will suddenly want a divorce after what he hears but he just needs to be aware of what the future could have in store for them.

Magnus clears his throat slightly. “You know I want a family with you more than anything Alexander, and I am truly so excited for this next stage in our long, happy life together, but I must tell you something first: Asmodeus may attempt a visit to pay his respects to our child, his grandchild, because I am the Prince of Hell.”

The remaining tension in Alec’s face smooths out as soon as Magnus pauses, though his own tension in his shoulders remains, keeping him at full height as he stands in front of where Alec sits on the couch.

“I know.”

Those two simple words blow Magnus away, all the stress in his back receding immediately. Now it’s his turn to be confused, he asks simply, “What?”

“I’ve known ever since you agreed to return to Edom with Lilith and I followed after.” Alec’s answer is simple and to the point, referencing an event that happened over two years ago. Magnus is still confused and Alec must see that for he continues, “I didn’t mention it because it didn’t jeopardize either of our lives and I figured this was a bit about yourself that you’d tell me when you were ready. And you did.”

Magnus smiles as he chuckles to himself, regularly blown away by all the love he has in his heart for his husband, just when he thinks he couldn’t love Alexander more, he manages to make a liar of Magnus. He leans forward into Alec’s space, pausing just an inch away from his lips - a silent question of permission. Alec closes the distance without hesitation, kissing Magnus soundly on the lips.

Magnus tries to press all those feelings into this one kiss as it becomes deeper than he initially intended, feeling as if he doesn’t release some of this emotion he will surely combust from all he feels. Slowly, he pulls his mouth away but keeping his forehead resting against Alec’s.

Magnus watches Alec’s eyes flutter open, taking in their full beautiful hazel glory gazing back with endless warmth and love. A look that Magnus is positive is mirrored in his own. He mutters quietly, “I should have told you a long time ago.”

~~~~~~~

“Why are you whispering?” Magnus asks to Alec, amusement evident in Magnus’s tone after the third attempt to get his attention by whispering his name.

They are standing side by side at Simon’s after party for his latest gig, just listening to Simon tell the room at large about the hell he went through to get to the show that night. It’s a good story but Magnus has already heard it twice since he was the one to save Simon from the hell he was in _and_ take him to the gig so Magnus isn’t really concerned about following along. Plus the setting is casual, so the whispering is unnecessary.

Alec takes a sip of his drink, his third of the night. Magnus fondly rolls his eyes at the non answer before Alec whispers again, certain now that he has Magnus’s attention, “If I was the Prince of Heaven, our love would have been ultimate poetic symbolism.”

Magnus is also on his third drink and it’s probably one of the only reasons he doesn’t chuckle at Alec’s random comment, taking it in stride instead. Magnus retorts, “More poetic in this universe than one between two men, one a downworlder and the other a shadowhunter?”

Alec nods his head like he sees what Magnus means.

“And don’t you have a bit of angel in your blood? Doesn't that automatically make you heaven royalty?” Magnus teases, enjoying how Alec rolls his eyes.

A couple of minutes pass before Alec leans over again to whisper in Magnus’s ear, “Since we’re married, doesn’t that make me the Prince Consort of Hell?”

Magnus pulls his head back to really look at Alec in full, trying to determine just how serious he is. The completely genuine expression on Alec’s face surprises Magnus, a playful smile on his lips as he remarks, “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and this ficlet on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169814307846/meliiiii-my-love-my-heart-congrats-on-the-follower)!  
> 


End file.
